On-Air Queen Battle
On-Air Queen Battle (オンエアクイーンバトル On ea kuīn batoru) is the 228 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima says that he will not let Vintage succeed with their plan of creating hosts for the runaway spirits by ranking the girls in the elementary school, increasing their desires. In order to thwart their plans he has to make Tenri become number 1. Both Tenri and Elsie ask why she has to become number one and Keima explained that it was because Tenri's hand didn't show any rank. Elsie wondered why she didn't have a rank and Keima told her that this was the reason he chose Tenri for the job. Keima then changes into an announcer for a 500 million yen lottery and asks Tenri what she would do with the prize. Tenri responded that she didn't need such a large amount of money. Keima then asks Elsie the same question and Elsie immediately answered that she would go to Kanon 's concert, buy all her merchandise, a really big fire truck, go to Dezeni Sea with Mari and get high quality vegetables from Hell. Keima then explains that normal people tend to have desires, but Tenri has none, because of that there is no rank shown on her hand. Keima also mentions that her lack of desire has annoyed Diana, but because of her lack of desire she won't fall victim to the runaway spirits. Elsie asks Keima what he would do with 500 million yen, to which he responds he would make games. Tenri says that she didn't want to do it and Keima responded that she shouldn't worry and he would take care of everything. Afterwards some girls announced that Arita orph Reiko retired to train herself as a person and as a woman after she was beaten by Tenri (actually by Elsie's hagoromo ). Tenri becomes the center of attention with a number 10 on her hand, faked by Elsie with her hagoromo. Suddenly two girls show up with the numbers 10 and 11 on their hands. They are Maiko and Mariko, a comedy duo going by the name of C-Dash. Maiko then makes a joke about how she is rank 1.0. Some girls comment that they have appeared on TV even though they are just elementary students. They tell Tenri that if she doesn't beat them she will never become number one, as Keima complains because Tenri has no talent for comedy. The duo then challenges Tenri to a comedy battle where the girls in the audience would decide the winner. After their show they pull Tenri on stage where she freezes. She decides to run away but someone smacks her on the head telling her not to run. Keima dressed as a girl and climbed on stage to help Tenri. Keima then tells the audience that Tenri is shy but funny when you talk to her, so he tells Tenri to talk on the count of three, twice, except Tenri doesn't talk. To make Tenri more comfortable, he decides to switch the scenario. He then surprises everyone by saying that he will be playing the role of Tenri's lover and tells Tenri to confess her love for him. He also tells Tenri to not be shy while wearing a dangerous face, causing Tenri to smack him with the fan he was previously carrying. C-Dash complains that Keima is the only one making the show funny, saying that he is handling the character very well. The battle results in a tie, with both teams scoring 36 points. The C-Dash duo then admits that they actually lost because they had such a close battle with amateurs and that they will train harder because of it. The two girls then sit down on a nearby bench and begin wondering if they were using too many techniques as Keima thinks to himself that they are like a pair of old men. As they later walk away, the duo tells Keima and Tenri that they'll settle the battle some day but Keima stops them from leaving and proposes that if they are simply going to come into opposition again, they should just do battle on a grand scale. Elsie releases a sign announcing the Maijima East Elementary School queen contest. Keima says that with small skirmishes the battle will never end, so instead they should decide the champion in one shot, deciding who the winner is at the school camp. Keima thinks to himself that he will set his own pace by taking control of the chaos and eventually reaching the camping trip. Someone sees the queen contest sign and wonders who would do such a thing. Trivia * At the top right panel on page 12, there is a girl that strongly resembles Mio Aoyama in a crowd of girls in front of Tenri. Whether this is intentional or not is yet to be known. * There's a different set of girls between the top panels on page 12. * On chapter 227, Arita orph Reiko was a third grader, however in this chapter she is said to be a fifth grader. References *RedHawkScans Chapter 228 Category:Chapters Category:Summary